


【普羅米亞】我的火焰由你澆息(加里)

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, 加洛里歐, 加里 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 逆轉au公共場合加里ㄉㄆ地點是地鐵√旁邊的人自動隱形√監視器無法拍到√
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 7





	【普羅米亞】我的火焰由你澆息(加里)

**Author's Note:**

> 額…有點癡漢的加洛，寫完才發現加洛變成這樣了www  
> 望食用愉快！

里歐難得起晚了，普羅米波利斯的大眾運輸系統很發達，所以地鐵上的人也很多，平常里歐沒有起晚的時候都會特別找一條外圍的地鐵線慢悠悠的坐去救火隊或是坐轉很多次的公車去工作，他也不是沒有機車，相反的他很愛重型機車，也騎的很好，但是他沒有告訴其他人的是，他相當享受早上這種一個人獨處的時光。

里歐被人群擠到了車廂的一角，悶熱的空間讓他不由得脫下了鬆垮的消防外套，黑色的t恤被汗水浸濕緊緻的貼在身上，明明看起來很是瘦弱，在衣服服貼上去的情況卻能看到輪廓被勾勒出來精實的腹肌，里歐雙手微抵著車廂，感到一陣懊悔"早知道昨天就不跟副隊去喝酒了！"

「不許動哦～如果你不希望整節列車現在燃起來的話～」加洛雙手將里歐虛虛圈住，在吵雜的車廂內隔出了一個狹窄的空間。

「你要幹什麼！燃燒者首領？！」里歐壓低了聲音質問著，他不能只顧自己造成整節列車的傷亡。

「我叫加洛·提莫斯，記好了哦～等一下如果喊錯了我就要懲罰你了～」加洛手指上出現了一朵細細的火苗「至於要幹什麼……」加洛舔了舔里歐的耳垂「當然是幹你了！」

手銬在里歐沒有反應過來之前先一步銬上了他的手，加洛故意將里歐整個人壓上了車廂壁，動彈不得的姿勢讓里歐恐慌了起來「你要幹什麼？」加洛沒有回答，火焰在里歐的褲子上燒出了一個小洞，貼身的內褲是一條黑色半透明的四角小褲，火焰舔過里歐的股溝卻沒有燒掉半跟毛髮或是皮膚，只是在內褲上開了一條剛好的口子。

里歐用力用牙齒咬住自己的手腕，沾染了潤滑液的手指探入了乾澀的穴口，帶上了春藥性質的液體慢慢滲透入後穴的每一個皺摺，麻癢的感覺逐漸侵襲了通道，加洛的手指一吋一吋的揉開穴內的每個皺摺，按壓著讓後穴吸收春藥軟化，摩挲著穴內的敏感點讓水液一點一點滲出，手指一根一根的加入，前列腺被淺淺戳按，里歐狠狠咬住了小臂上的肉防止尖叫及呻吟從口中溢出，身體逐漸軟化臣服於燃燒者，他卻無能為力。

粗大的龜頭抵上了半開的穴口，加洛低頭輕咬住里歐的後頸，扶著陰莖往裡一點一點進入，加洛抬眼望著車廂壁上倒映著的紫色瞳孔，眼裡的憤恨和臉上的紅暈讓他更硬了！猛的直接插了進去，里歐終是忍不住的「唔！」了出來！

穴肉緊緊纏繞著粗大，加洛被吸的差點直接射精，他探手摸向前方里歐的陰莖，朝里歐的耳朵吹了一口氣「放鬆~」手指生疏的玩弄囊袋，再熟練的套弄前端，快感很好的安撫了後穴，通道放鬆了下來，加洛用力往前插的更深入，直接頂上了敏感的前列腺。

「唔…」沒有過性經驗的里歐直接射了出來，白濁弄髒了黑色半透明的內褲，即將出口的尖叫被加洛即時堵住了嘴唇，他半拉起里歐的左腿以陰莖為支點將里歐轉而面對他，半扶著里歐的腰，加洛一邊用熾熱的唇舌攻佔著里歐的口腔，一邊用力頂操著濕熱的後穴。

在公共場所的性愛讓加洛格外興奮，陰莖勃起的更加巨大，幾乎快將窄小的穴口撐到撕裂，他頂著前列腺碾磨頂操，手指摸上了小巧的奶頭揉捏，燃燒者火熱的體溫隨著快速的抽插傳入里歐的體內，讓里歐有一種快要跟著燃起來的感覺，快感層層疊疊的堆積上來，里歐又射了一次，內褲完全被水液和精液浸濕，裂口更是僅靠薄薄的纖維勉強連接著。

「我叫什麼名字？里歐……」加洛用額頭抵著里歐的額頭問，陰莖緩緩的抽出再頂入，「想清楚哦～剛才說過了，不要喊錯吶里歐～不然我就不保證大家都不知道你正在被我操……」

勉強抑止住呻吟里歐粗喘著說：「加…加洛……嗯…不…不能讓人…唔…知……知道…啊！」小小的聲音要求著，就連語氣也沒有求饒的跡象，但是加洛就是知道里歐在求他，求他狠狠的操他！求他滿滿的射入他！

里歐死死咬住了加洛的肩膀，兩腿都被抱離地面，屁股重重下落深深吃進粗壯的陰莖，快速的重力抽插讓里歐直接用後穴高潮了！大量的水液從菊口湧出直接弄濕了加洛的褲子，腸壁狠狠的吸吮著粗大，強烈的吸力夾的加洛直接頂著前列腺射出大量燃燒者熱燙的精液，內褲「啪噠！」的一聲隨著射精掉了下來，里歐的肚子隨著射精的動作鼓了起來原本平坦的小腹現在滿滿的都是加洛的精液。

加洛抽出了陰莖，白色的精水混合著後穴的水液大量流出，里歐的腿根上一片狼藉，加洛一把扯破了自己的內褲將布條塞進里歐的後穴堵住剩下的精液不讓他們流出，拿起了地上里歐的內褲草草擦了擦里歐的腿跟和自己的陰莖，然後拿到鼻頭前用力吸了一下，他將內褲隨手放入口袋，開始整理兩個人的衣服。

里歐的手終於被解放了開來，他無力的半倒在加洛懷裡任由他動作，當加洛拿著消防外套裹上他的腰身他才勉強恢復體力；燃燒者首領就像風一樣，迅速出現快速消失，里歐一個人帶著滿肚子的精液慢慢挪去上班，他想"再也不要起晚了！"耳朵卻不由自主的紅了。

加洛望著一步一步以彆扭姿勢慢慢走去上班的里歐，他舔舔嘴唇「來日方長……。」

-END-


End file.
